


late breakfast

by myrnin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidental confessions, hearth needs to hold blitzens hand, slight hammer of thor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: He was so focused on thinking about how he was going to phrase his question, he was caught off guard by the sight of Blitzen’s feet near him. His head shot up and without thinking or even noticing that Blitz seemed intent on telling him something as well, he hurriedly signed
 I want to sleep with you.





	

‘Well, I don’t know about you, but I feel like collapsing on the nearest horizontal surface and passing out for at least ten hours. How about you?’ Blitzen yawned, stretching his arms over his head while waiting for Hearth to answer. _That would be preferable, yes_. The dwarf smirked at the response and walked over to his bedroom in order to get ready.

 The whole Loki fiasco had just ended and even though all of them knew the real danger wasn’t over, they allowed themselves some time to sleep everything off and actually try to process everything that had happened during the last few adventure-filled days. And there was a _lot_ of processing to do. Blitz still couldn’t believe Hearth had actually gone back to his old home and faced his dad and all the traumatic memories from there just to save him. Granted, Blitzen would do the same for Hearth if he had such a monstrous place to go back to but still, just thinking about it made his gut twist in anger. They really would have to talk about everything once they weren’t swaying on their feet with exhaustion. And that really did mean _everything_ – including the kiss that Hearth and that girl shared which he hadn’t mentioned yet. Thinking about it made his gut twist again, but this time with a different feeling that he refused to acknowledge. Of course Hearth would have had girls fawning over him back at home – how couldn’t he? He was amazing, talented, the best person Blitz had ever met… and well, he could go on for hours but that’s not the point. He had no right to act so weirdly over such a small thing – he should be happy for his best friend. Maybe he’ll tease him about it, just to show how much it doesn’t bother him!

 ~**~

While Blitz was having his inner monologue, Hearth was standing outside his bedroom, trying not to nervously wring out his pyjama shirt (which was just a really old T-shirt with the logo of the game _Hearthstone._ Magnus thought it was a _hilarious_ joke). There was something he really wanted to ask of Blitzen but for the first time in a long time he felt embarrassed. He _knew_ it would help him with his nightmares but that still didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about the dwarf’s reaction. Sure, he might not think about it at all and just consider it a platonic friendly gesture but what if he sees through all the layers of his emotional numbness and senses what Hearth really wants? He started chewing on the inside of his cheek, his gaze cast down to the floor. He was so focused on thinking about how he was going to phrase his question, he was caught off guard by the sight of Blitzen’s feet near him. His head shot up and without thinking or even noticing that Blitz seemed intent on telling him something as well, he hurriedly signed _I want to sleep with you_.

Before he even had a millisecond to realize what he had just signed, Blitzen’s jaw dropped. After a moment of them staring at each other, Hearth finally processed what he just said and how wrong it came out. His eyes widened, his cheeks flared green and with no clue as to how to proceed after failing this badly, he simply buried his head in his hands with despair and waited for Blitz to get mad at him.

  ~**~

 When Blitz saw Hearth standing near the door to his bedroom, he could imagine the situation going in lots of different ways. Most of them included Blitz asking Hearth who the hell his girlfriend was and why wasn’t he introduced to her earlier. He could imagine lots and lots of situations but he wasn’t expecting _this_. He simply stared at the elf with eyes as wide as the buttons on his designer suits. He couldn’t help but think to himself that he wouldn’t exactly mind his elf asking him that but he quickly stuffed the thought down and focused on what was actually happening. Hearth seemed mortified and looked like he’d much rather melt on the spot than face Blitz again. They stood like this for a good few moments, neither of them eager to start what would probably be one of the most awkward conversations of their life. Eventually Blitz realized the elf would sooner grow roots and turn into a tree than lift his head up. He just stood there with his shoulders lifted up to his ears, curled in on himself and probably dying inside. Taking mercy on him, Blitz gently grabbed his wrist and lifted it away from the elf’s face. He leaned in to make sure Hearth was looking at him which at the moment was probably the most he could manage.

‘Hey buddy, you okay there?’ Blitzen tried to go for a joking smile but ended up with something that was half cringing and half awkward smiling. That seemed to discourage Hearth even further because he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. It took a while for him to eventually sigh and lift his head up, even though he was still flushed green and avoided looking at Blitzen. _I’m sorry_ was all he managed to sign before deciding to not say anything else just in case he managed to dig this hole even deeper. Blitzen bit the inside of his cheek and waited for Hearth to add anything but seeing that the elf was done, he simply rubbed his head awkwardly and took a step to the right so Hearth could see him speak.

‘I assume that’s not… exactly what you wanted to say?’ he asked, while Hearthstone watched him out of the corner of his eye. The elf sighed again. _I meant it, just… not in that way_ , he signed and then narrowed his eyes, thinking about how exactly to say what he wanted to. _It’s just. Nightmares. Since we went into that tomb and I watched you…,_ he didn’t add the ‘almost die’ but the words hung in the air between them. _I just want to know you’re safe_ , he signed after a moment of hesitation but seemed to regret it when he didn’t instantly receive a response from Blitz. _Forget it, I’ll just go to my…,_ but he was stopped mid-sign by Blitzen grabbing both of his hand with a worried look on his face.

‘You know you should’ve told me sooner, right? I don’t want you to worry me about so much. I mean, if it helps, we can sleep in the same bed. If you promise not to snore too much,’ this time he managed to smile genuinely and he even got a lip twitch from Hearth, which was more than he was expecting. _I’m sorry_ , he signed again, then as an afterthought, _for worrying so much and for how I phrased it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable._

‘Come on Hearth, as if that would make me uncomfortable. I’m just flattered!’ he grinned this time but mentally he was ripping his hair out, wondering how more obvious one can get and if by some luck he managed to fall in love with the most oblivious elf in all the Nine Worlds. Fortunately, Hearth didn’t pick up on his internal suffering and smiled lightly again. Two smiles in one night! Blitz almost felt blessed. But also kind of tired of just standing around and _not_ going to sleep. He felt like was about to yawn his face off, which is almost exactly what he did. Hearth picked up on the obvious cue and raised his hand in the direction of Blitzen’s room, kind of making it seem like he was inviting the dwarf to his own room. This time he quickly picked up on how that looked and slowly lowered his hand and rushed into the room, trying (and failing) to hide his blush again. Blitz giggled at his back but quickly followed his elf and prayed to all the gods that he was on good terms with to not make this night any more awkward.

  ~**~

Turns out, Blitz isn’t really on good terms with any of the gods since they didn’t suddenly appear in his dream and yell at him to not ask stupid questions. He could’ve really used that advice. Everything was a-okay when they woke up – neither of them commented on the fact that Hearth held Blitzen’s hand almost the whole night and that he woke up terrified a few times. They just conveniently ignored both those things like perfectly functioning adults. And Blitz _really_ wished they could ignore what he had just said as well. He wasn’t even thinking about it – he just really needed to know and there’s no time like the present, am I right? No, you’re wrong, there is definitely a better time to ask the guy you’ve been in love with for years about the girlfriend he’s been keeping secret from you. Because it’ll probably go the totally opposite way than you wanted it to, just like it did for Blitzen.

‘So, are we going to talk about the fact that you have a girlfriend or is that like a taboo topic?’ was the first thing that came out of the dwarf’s mouth as soon as Hearth woke up and looked in his direction. The elf blinked owlishly at him, obviously taken aback by the question and waiting for Blitzen to rephrase it but the dwarf was still waiting for an answer. _Do you mean I-N-G-E?_ , he asked, furrowing his brows and cocking his head.

Blitz nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes.

‘Well, it’s not like I know her name or anything. Since you didn’t bother to introduce me’ he grumbled, dejectedly looking off to the side. He expected Hearth to explain at least something but the elf looked? Offended? That made Blitz do a double-take and assure himself that yes, indeed, Hearth looked quite angry. The elf sat up, buried his head in his hands and sighed sharply. Okay, that was definitely a bad sign. Was it a touchy subject? Blitz sat up as well, this time worried he might’ve slightly fucked up. Before he got the chance to pat his elf on the back to try and make the situation better, Hearth turned around to face him. He didn’t look furious but he definitely wasn’t happy.

_I’d rather not talk about anything that happened back at Alfheim,_ he signed, but then added, _And she’s not my girlfriend. I don’t even like…_ He suddenly stopped mid-sign and abruptly put his hands in his lap as if to stop himself from signing more.

Blitz let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He shouldn’t have asked such a question just because he was jealous. He certainly didn’t want Hearth to be reminded of all the things that happened during their stay at his old house.

‘I’m sorry, buddy. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something you were trying to keep secret just because you knew I like you. Uh,’ Blitz’s eyes widened. Absolutely not what he meant to say. Sure, he’s tried to make his crush as obvious as possible for years now, but he _really_ didn’t want to say that.

‘Disregard that! I meant as a friend, of course. That I like you. As a friend. Because I do!’ he fumbled, digging himself deeper into the rabbit hole. What’s worse is that Hearth hadn’t reacted at all, he was just looking at him blankly with his head slightly cocked to the side, sort of resembling a hawk. Blitz was trying to think of something else to say that would hopefully divert his attention but to no avail. Seeing that his efforts were fruitless, he just shut up. Hearth still hadn’t said anything but you could tell he was intensely thinking about something by his furrowed brows and confused look.

Blitz decided he was _not_ going to deal with any of this right now and got out of his (their?) bed as quickly as he could and murmured something about breakfast, knowing full well that Hearth wasn’t really paying attention. The dwarf kept his cool until he left the room but as soon as he closed the door behind him, he allowed himself for a little panic. And by little panic, I mean cursing excessively and pacing nervously around their kitchen. Surely Hearth wouldn’t leave him just because Blitz had a tiny crush on him? The elf knows how much it hurts to be abandoned so he won’t just up and leave, will he? Even if _that_ doesn’t happen, things will probably be different between them, right? Maybe he won’t want to hug him now? What would he do without their daily hugs?? This was the worst mistake of his life, _including_ the time he got stabbed in a crypt by his friend’s weird uncle.

  ~**~

The whole time Blitz was having the Meltdown of a Lifetime, Hearth was sitting on his bed, hugging the dwarf’s pillow to his chest and trying to imagine there being even a slight chance of Blitz liking him. What was there to like, really? As hard as he thought, he couldn’t come up with a single reason as to why anyone would ever fancy him. Especially not someone as amazing, extraordinary, handsome, kind and smart as Blitzen. This was _really_ confusing. Hearth had already come to terms with his feelings being unreciprocated. It wasn’t even that bad on some days, honestly. Never before had he allowed himself to even think about the possibility of Blitz feeling the same way but maybe, just maybe, there was a very tiny chance he might? Just imagining that made him feel guilty but the dwarf was acting _quite_ strange these past few days. He even called him ‘his elf’ recently which, admittedly, made Hearth’s heart melt.

If he wanted to, he could spend the whole day locked up in the dwarf’s bedroom, clutching his pillow and analysing every interaction they’ve ever had but there were definitely better ways of finding out how Blitz actually felt.

  ~**~

Turns out that Blitz’s pacing around the kitchen took quite a lot of time because before he realized it, Hearth had left the bedroom and was awkwardly standing a small distance away from him, shuffling his feet.

‘Oh. Hey. I, uh, forgot about the breakfast thing. But never mind’, he added, seeing the elf’s confused expression ‘you probably didn’t see me talk about that. So, uh, breakfast later. Probably. I mean, definitely. Of course we’re gonna eat breakfast’, at this point, he decided to shut his mouth so as to stop the flood of words that just didn’t seem to stop. Fortunately, Hearth wasn’t much focusing on his rambling and was instead gathering his courage for something else.

_So you like me?_ , he signed, somehow looking both hopeful and sad at the same time. Blitz looked away, his heart hammering in his chest.

‘Well, of course, we’ve been best friends for years, how could I not?’ he laughed awkwardly, still trying to salvage the situation.

_No, I meant_ , he stopped and frowned, thinking about the choice of words. Eventually he sighed, giving up on trying to think of something more appropriate. _Do you like like me?¸_ the elf cringed immediately, embarrassed at the word choice of a blushing schoolgirl receiving her first confession. Which, to be honest, was not far from how he was feeling at the moment. The dwarf sighed, looking defeated.

‘Depends on how mad you’ll be if I say yes,’ he looked off dejectedly, crossing his arms but quickly turned his head back to Hearth when  the elf walked up to stand right in front of him, looking a bit unsure of himself.

_Why would I be mad?_ , the question was a bit hard to discern since Hearth’s hands seemed to be shaking a little. Blitz frowned.

‘Well, it’d be understandable if you were uncomfortable with me now that you know I, uh, like like you,’ the dwarf made a face at the choice of words as well but didn’t try to come up with anything new. Hearth made a face as well, but it was more like irritation. He stepped even closer, leaning in to be almost at face level with Blitz. His face was green but he looked determined.

_Why would I be uncomfortable?,_ this time his hands weren’t shaking. Blitz frowned even deeper and cocked his head at Hearth but the elf just started intently at him. Suddenly, the dwarf’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth made an O-shape.

‘Oh. Ohh. Wait. For real?’ the dwarf had never looked as confused in his life as he did now. Hearth smiled lightly and rolled his eyes but signed _For real._

‘Is this happening or am I just having a really sweet dream?’ Blitz wondered aloud, still staring at Hearth with eyes wide as saucers. _I’m thinking the same thing_ , the elf signed, not really sure what to do with himself now that he was at face level with the dwarf after their confession. Blitz seemed a bit awkward himself, wringing his hands out but still staring at Hearth like the elf had just told him all the secrets of the universe.

‘I don’t really want to make this anymore awkward but I feel like this is the part where we ki-‘ he was interrupted by Hearth holding his face in cold, trembling hands and kissing him in what was probably the softest and most gentle kiss the elf could give. Blitz immediately brought his hand up to the elf’s and kissed him back. He tried to remember as many details as he could – the smell of pine needles and wood smoke, the sound of his heart almost fluttering out of his chest in happiness but in the end all he could focus on was the feeling of Hearth’s lips against his and their noses bumping against each other. After a few seconds Hearth pulled black even more flushed and breathing a bit heavier despite the fact that their kiss was as vanilla as they come.

_Was that okay?_ , he signed as soon as he stopped holding Blitzen’s face and smiled lightly. The dwarf who was still in a bit of a stupor just nodded vigorously.

‘We should. Probably do that again sometimes,’ he said earnestly, still blinking in shock. That earned him a slightly wider smile from Hearth (truly a miracle). _Well it’s not like we have anything else to do, right?_ , he signed, cocking his head innocently. Blitz pretended to be deep in thought.

‘And it’s not like anyone has any reason to disturb us, right? We’re taking a well-deserved few days off,’ he grinned and briefly squeezed Hearth’s hand.

‘So, how about that breakfast? Do you want to go to that place at the corner that Magnus was talking about? Or should we just make something here?’ the dwarf asked, wondering about their options but was interrupted by Hearth. _Can breakfast wait just a little longer?_ , the elf asked, still smiling and blushing slightly.

‘Oh. Well now that you say that, your idea is much more interesting,’ Blitz grinned and yanked Hearth down for another kiss.

They ended up eating breakfast quite later than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasnt too ooc!! feel free to talk to me at blitzstones.tumblr.com B)   
> tell me if u see any typos tho i posted this at night lol


End file.
